WWE (Fantasy Booking)
by Jme Sekaiichi
Summary: This story consist of fantasy bookings (in review and reports format) for WWE that I have done in the EWR series. Contains wrestler dating back from 2002, as well as some original characters but takes place on a more recent dates. Read, review and enjoy!
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S OVERVIEW**

First of all, I thank you for making the decision to read this story. This story will consist of a fantasy booking that I had done from Extreme Warfare Revenge 3 and Extreme Warfare Revenge 4.2 by Adam Ryland, respectively.

For the gameplay, I am using the default database (slightly edited) from EWR 3 then converted it to EWR 4.2. Now, for people who played EWR 3 will know that the default database for the game is set around 2002-or so. This means that some wrestler will still be used in the booking, notably Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. The only character that I had add pre-game was actually an original character, that is using my name (Jme Sekaiichi).

When you proceed to the first chapter later on, please do not be surprised that the first booking date was set on 2013, even though I said the database was around 2002. When you start a new game in EWR, your starting date will be set on the first day of the next month from your system date. I started playing the game around mid-October 2013. That is why my first booking was on November 2013.

For the titles and champions list, yes, there are pre-set champions in the database. It goes as follows:  
WWE Championship – Brock Lesnar  
World Heavyweight Championship – Triple H  
WWE Tag Team Championship – Team Angle (Benjamin and Haas)  
World Tag Team Championship – Rob Van Dam and Kane  
WWE Cruiserweight Championship – Matt Hardy  
WWE Women's Championship – Trish Stratus

Any addition or retirement of a championship will be acknowledged in the story.

I guess that's all about what I need to clear out before you read this story. This is my first time actually posting for a WWE story, so I hope you guys will not be too harsh. Criticism is always welcome though. If any of you remembers me for my previous works, then I thank you for the support. That is all, enjoy the story!


	2. WWE SUNDAY NIGHT HEAT: NOVEMBER 3RD 2013

EWR BOOKING #1  
WWE SUNDAY NIGHT HEAT – NOVEMBER 3RD 2013

After the opening segment was done, Kurt Angle came down to the ring for a promo. He said that he was the best wrestler in the world that have ever stepped foot inside the WWE ring. He will prove it by defeating anyone who is man enough to step up to the ring right now. After some time, an anonymous music starts playing and the debuting Jme Sekaiichi came out to the stage and up on to the ring. After exchanging some verbal assault to each other, a referee comes out to start the match.

 **Kurt Angle vs Jme Sekaiichi:**

The match starts with Angle toying with Sekaiichi. After a while, they ended up with Angle having Sekaiichi in a headlock. After escaping the headlock, Sekaiichi managed to get some momentum going and forced Angle to retreat to the outside of the ring. Upon the count of 8, Angle made his way back inside the ring. After trading a few hits on each other, Sekaiichi went for a standing rana only for Angle to counter it into the Angle Lock. Angle got it locked in, but Sekaiichi managed to crawl to the ropes forcing Angle to release the hold at the referee count of 4. Angle was held back as the referee checks on Sekaiichi whether he was able to continue or not. Without waiting for anything, Angle went straight to Sekaiichi only to eat a kick to the chin from Sekaiichi. Sekaiichi went for the pin but only managed a two count. Sekaiichi climbs on to the turnbuckle, jumping off looking like he was going for a stomp on Angle, but Angle avoids it. Sekaiichi lands with rolling on the ground. Angle grabbed a hold of him from the back, and went for the Angle Slam. Angle pins, 1, 2… and a kick out by Sekaiichi. Angle had a disbelief look on his face. He climbs on to the top rope, going for a moonsault, Sekaiichi avoids it, and Angle falls flat on his stomach. Sekaiichi went for a pin, only for Angle to reverse it into a pin of his own! 1, 2, 3!

 **Kurt Angle defeats Jme Sekaiichi by pin-fall**

After the match, both men stayed in the ring looking to each other. Both of them got up, and went to each other faces. Sekaiichi holds his hands up for a handshake. Angle looks left and right to the crowd, as they cheer on. Angle grabs Sekaiichi's hand, accepting the handshake, only to push him a second after, then pulling him again, hitting his elbow on Sekaiichi's face! Sekaiichi goes down hard with that. Angle looks down on him, talking trash to him, before exiting the ring.

 **Batista vs Nathan Jones**

The match starts with both big men staring at each other. After the stare down, Batista backed up Jones to the turnbuckle, going with some shoulder tackle. Jones managed to stop the third shoulder tackle then push Batista away with a good distance. Batista got up and ran straight towards Jones only to be met with a clothesline. Jones picked Batista up and threw him down for some body slam. After the third body slam, Jones shouted like being in a rage. He went to pick Batista again, only for Batista to counter with a few forearm-smash to Jones. Jones looks like he's in a daze. Batista ran past him, straight to the ropes, then hitting a shoulder tackle onto the back of the knee of Jones. Jones falls backward, holding his leg. This time, Batista shouted out like he was in rage. He picks up Jones, places his head in between his legs, picks him up, and BATISTA BOMB! Batista goes for the pin 1, 2, 3! Batista pins Nathan Jones!

 **Batista defeats Nathan Jones by pin-fall**

 **Team Angle (Charlie Haas/ Shelton Benjamin) vs Los Guerreros (Eddie Guerrero/ Chavo Guerrero)**

The match starts with Eddie and Benjamin in the ring. They engaged in a test of strength lock-up. Benjamin who had the upper hand got Eddie in a side headlock. Eddie managed to push Benjamin towards the ropes, and Benjamin rebounds, only for Eddie to go for a leapfrog. Benjamin rebounds on the other side, eating a dropkick from Eddie. Eddie taunts Benjamin and the crowd cheers. Haas, on the outside, asked for Benjamin to tag him, and so he did. Haas went into the ring running straight to Eddie. Eddie ducks the clothesline by Haas, and Haas went straight to the turnbuckle where Chavo is. Chavo hits Haas from the outside. This enraged Benjamin and he's trying to get in the ring, only for the referee to stop him. On the other side, Eddie and Chavo are taking turns to stomp on the downed Haas. After a while, Eddie dragged Haas to the middle and tagged Chavo. Instead of getting out, he went straight to Benjamin, and knocks him down from the apron. Chavo climbs up the turnbuckle, then went for a frog splash and it connects! 1, 2, 3!

 **Los Guerreros defeats Team Angle**

 **John Cena vs Rob Van Dam**

The match starts with Cena taunting at Van Dam. He asked for a microphone and belittles Van Dam. He says that Van Dam and his tag partner Kane should not even have the tag team titles. Instead, it should be him and Big Show, the Chain-Gang Show. Cena says that unless it is a match for the titles, there's no reason to be in a match with Van Dam. Cena drops the microphone then went out. Van Dam looks on then decided to go after Cena who was already on the ramp. Van Dam grabs Cena from the back, and throws him back in the ring. Van Dam came in a short after, only to have Cena roll him up for a pin. Cena's legs are on the ropes, but the referee does not see it. 1, 2, 3!

 **John Cena defeats Rob Van Dam by pinfall.**

After the match, Cena went straight to the outside and onto the ramp. Van Dam looks at him surprised, and telling the referee that Cena's legs were on the ropes, but the referee denies it.

After a commercial break, we see that Van Dam and Kane are backstage for an interview. Van Dam says that if Cena would not have cheated, he would not have defeated him. He then says what's past is past. If Cena and Big Show want a match for the tag titles, one of them will have to defeat Kane in a match, tonight. After that, Kane walks away, from the interview set. A few moments later, Kane's music can be heard as he makes his way to the ring. Once inside, he waits either for Cena or Big Show to come out and answer the challenge. After a few moments of waiting, Big Show's music hits.

 **Big Show vs Kane**

The match starts with both men looking at each other. They closed the distance between them and still having a staring contest. Big Show looks at the crowd, Kane doing the same thing. Big Show balled up his fist and goes for a Knock Out punch on Kane all of a sudden! It hits right on Kane's jaw and he falls hard. Big Show using only his foot for the pin! 1, 2, 3!

 **Big Show defeats Kane**

After the match, Big Show did not even care to stay, as he went to the back straight after he was announced as the victor.

Backstage, Chris Benoit was on for an interview. Before it could start though, A-Train suddenly emerges. A-Train challenge Benoit in a match at that moment, then and there. A-Train says if Benoit was man enough, he'll know where to find him. A-Train then walks away as Benoit looks on.

After a few moments, A-Train music played and he make his way into the ring. Shortly after, Benoit came out.

 **Chris Benoit vs A-Train**

The bell rings and A-Train went straight to Benoit. He takes Benoit down with multiple clotheslines as Benoit gets back up from each one. After the fifth clothesline, A-Train grabbed Benoit and threw him across the ring. He waits for Benoit to get back on his feet at the corner. Once Benoit was back up, A-Train charge on him, only for Benoit to avoid it and A-Train crashes at the corner. Benoit then took him down with a bulldog after rebounding off the ropes. Benoit tries to pick up A-Train, but he pushes Benoit away! A-Train picks Benoit up and sends him into the corner, delivering some shoulder tackles along the way. After the fourth one, A-Train ran to the opposite corner and ran straight towards Benoit, delivering a crushing shoulder tackle. Benoit slides to the outside of the ring. A-Train went outside and picks Benoit up, then slams him to the ground. A-Train taunts the crowd for a brief moment. The referee count is at 4. A-Train tries to pick Benoit up again but Benoit pushes him away. Benoit got up and went straight to A-Train, delivering some punches and a dropkick that took A-Train down on his knees. The referee count reaches 8! Benoit tries to run into the ring but A-Train was quick enough to grab one of his legs! A-Train throws him hard towards the steel steps! A-Train then made his way into the ring, and the referee count reaches 10! Benoit is counted out!

 **A-Train defeated Chris Benoit by count-out**


End file.
